Sailor Star Angel's Life...
by Sailor Star Angel
Summary: Someone takes over Sailor Star Angel's best sailor-friend's life. Could it possibly be the sailor from school?


Sailor Star Angel's Life. . . 

Chapter 1: How Weird Can This Get**?**

** **

Lisa heard a faint "ring-ring.....ring-ring" sound in the distance. Then her eyes popped open and everything became clear. The "ring-ring" sound was her alarm clock. Lisa turned the ring off and looked at the time. It was only 7:00! She always sets her alarm to wake her up at 9:00. Lisa knew something was wrong a didn't bother with the fact. Sweet Kitten (Kitty) pawed at her feet urging her to get up. Was it a Sailor Meeting? No, Lisa didn't have Sailor Meetings...she wasn't in a Salor Group (Inner Scouts, Outer scouts...blah). Then Lisa pulled the covers back and got out of her soft and cozy bed. She turned on the heater and noticed that she had a few messages that she got last night. Lisa listened to the messages one by one as she got dressed. 

"**Message 1**," said the message machine. "_Beep!_ Uh, hi Lisa! What's up? It's me, James. Just wonderin' when you wanted to go to the---" 

Lisa cut that message off and continued to the 2nd one. James was her boyfriend and they were planning dates. Lisa needed to know Sailor facts, not planning a date facts. 

"**Message 2**," said the message machine. "_Beep!_ Yo, Lisa. How's it going? Anyway, I needed to tell you something. Guess I called to late at night to have you answer. Anyway, I'll just tell you now. Sailor Atlantis wanted me and you to come to---_buzz_---_buzz_---_crack!_" 

Lisa stepped back (fully dressed, lol) and noticed her phone had broke. Lisa sighed and un-plugged it. When she un-plugged it, there was a strong force. Lisa muttered something about electricity and then picked up her backpack and left for school. She was the top student in all of her classes, she didn't want to make her teachers mad. Math came first and Lisa was the first one there. Kitty settled down in Lisa's backpack (which was under Lisa's desk). Lisa's teacher, Mrs. Terra, came in and smiled at Lisa. About two minutes passed and everyone else filed in (no, not silently...but noisily) and sat down. There was some shuffling of papers as Mrs. Terra passed out a blank test sheet.

"Today, class, you will be taking the final test of the year," Mrs. Terra stopped to let kids sigh in relief. "This test will test (duh!) all the things you learned in math. You will begin in two minutes..." 

Mrs. Terra smiled broadly at Lisa, probably expecting an A+. Two minutes passed, in what seemed like a second, and there was a sound of pencils hitting paper. Lisa slowly began on question one:

_"_**_Question 1:_**_ Over 2 million CDs are sold for (almost) every band. You bought 2 CDs, your friends bought (total) about 5 CDs. Your sister bought 3 CDs and then won 10 more. How many CDs are left out of the 2 million?"_

Lisa smiled as she did the math in her head. If the first question was easy, so were the others. Lisa jotted down the answer:

There are 1 million and 9, 980 CDs left for the band. 

This would be easy. Lisa whizzed through the test, checking over her answers two times. She still had ten minutes to wait so she doodled on her paper. Lisa drew a cat in the top right-hand corner. She doodled other animals around her page until her teacher called out that time was up.

Chapter 2: Lisa Finds A New Self

Mrs. Terra moved around the room, collecting papers, obviously leaving Lisa for last. When Lisa's paper was collected, Kitty mewed softly but harshly. Everyone was filing out for lunch, so Lisa bent over and talked to Kitty.

"What's wrong, girl?" Lisa asked.

"Nothing is wrong, except your Star Communicator is beeping!" Kitty handed the continually beeping communicator. 

Lisa took the communicator and turned it on. There was only static, no one had called. Lisa turned it back off and hit it on the floor. It broke and split in millions of small pieces. 

"Why'd you do that?!" Kitty harshly meowed.

"I didn't mean to, I meant to get it straightened out. Kitty, something is wrong today, every mechanical thing I touch breaks." Lisa's eyes were shining in tears-to-come. (does that make sense?)

Kitty swallowed hard and jumped back into the backpack. Now everyone had filed out. Kitty popped back up with a mechanical pencil. 

"This is mechanical, try it." Kitty gave Lisa the pencil. 

Lisa took the pencil and got a blank piece of notebook paper. Lisa started to draw herself. (Sailor Star Angel) Halfway through the drawing, the mechanical pencil jammed up with lead. 

"I told you, Kitty! I'm just a freak of nature..." Lisa sighed, dropping the pencil.

"Well, this has to mean something. And if you were a freak of nature, why would you be a Star Scout?" Kitty smiled.

Lisa stared blankly at Kitty and then tucked her into the backpack. Lisa was hungry, and it was lunch. Lisa walked slowly into the cafeteria. Lisa picked up a tray and moved on to get some food. She got some chicken and ketchup and left to sit down in an empty table. She didn't want to bother anyone. Kitty popped her head out of the backpack and stared at Lisa. Lisa started to eat her chicken in peace when someone walked up and sat down with Lisa. 

"Hello..." Lisa muttered.

"Hi...." the other person replied.

Kitty stared at the two. Then popped her head back into the backpack. 

"What's your name?" Lisa asked.

"Lisa..." the other girl replied.

"Really?" Lisa asked.

"Yeah, why? What's yours?" the other girl questioned.

"Lisa also." Lisa replied.

"Cool. Well, so we don't get eachother's names mixed up.... How about my nickname will be Kitty?" 

Kitty grunted inside the backpack. Why would her nickname be Kitty?

"Oops, sorry. How about my nickname be Kito?" the other girl smiled.

"Alright, Kito. I like it." Lisa smiled.

"So, why are you here alone, Lisa?" Kito asked.

"I'm bored and I like the quietness..." Lisa replied.

"I see, that's why I came." Kito stared at her food.

"What's your problem?" Lisa asked.

"Everyone thinks I'm weird...." Kito stuttered.

"Why?" Lisa questioned.

"Because I have a tail...." Kito sighed.

"A tail?" Lisa replied, trying not to laugh.

"Yeah...." Kito tried to smile.

Kito pulled her tail out from under her skirt. It was blue and purple stripes.

"Woah! That's something....." Lisa smiled, trying to be nice.

"What's _your_ problem?" Kito asked with soon-to-come-tears. 

"Everything mechanical I touch breaks..." Lisa sighed.

"Really?" Kito questioned.

"Yeah, watch...." Lisa sighed. 

Lisa pulled out a not-broken mechanical pencil and also pulled out some notebook paper. She started doodling a few cats when suddenly the lead got jammed up. Lisa looked at Kito with a 'I told you...' look. Kito nodded and started eating. Kitty slowly peeked her head out and looked at Lisa to Kito. Lisa to Kito. Lisa to Kito. Lisa to Kito. Lisa to Kito. Lisa to Kito. Lisa to Kito. Lisa to Kito. Lisa to Kito. Lisa to Kito. Lisa to Kito. Lisa to Kito. Lisa to Kito. Lisa to Kito. Lisa to Kito. Lisa to Kito. Lisa to Kito. Lisa to Kito. Lisa to Kito. Lisa to Kito. Lisa to Kito. Lisa to Kito. Something looked alike, and Kitty new exactly what it was. Lisa and Kito were identical! Like twins! Every freckle and hair strand were in the same exact spot. Kitty blew some air to brush a strand of hair over Lisa's face. Kito's strand of hair did the same exact movement at the same exact time. Kitty jumped back down into the backpack and let the girls talk. 

"I just noticed something---" Lisa and Kito said at the same time.

"Uh....?" Lisa asked, looking up.

"Heh...heh....?" Kito smiled, looking at Lisa.

"We're IDENTICAL!" Lisa screamed. (not loudly)

"I know!" Kito replied.

"How?!" Lisa replied.

"I don't know....! Maybe some sort of divorcement?" Kito questioned.

"No way!" Lisa said.

After that, everything was silent. It was time to dump and Lisa left Kito as they walked in different directions. Lisa un-zipped her backpack (Kitty had zipped it) and let Kitty have some fresh air. 

"Who was---?" Kitty started.

It was obvious Lisa didn't want to talk....

Chapter 3: A Mysterious Sailor & A Strange Attack

After school was over, Lisa slowly and quietly walked home. Kitty was walking beside her and purring happily, not noticing Lisa's condition. Lisa took out her keys and unlocked the door. Kitty pranced in happily and sat down on her pillow. Lisa put her backpack away and went upstairs. Her house was lonely and quiet. Lisa turned on some music from a Nintendo 64 game called _Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time_. The song was called Zelda's Fairy Fountain. It relaxed the mind and soul as the beautiful music played on. Lisa sighed and stared at the ceiling from her bed. Who was this Kito girl? An illusion? No, she was to real. But _**who**_ was she?! What class is she in? What's her e-mail address? Does she have a website? What's her last name? Where does she live? So many questions flew through Lisa's head. Lisa tried to answer them, but she had to be someone else to answer them. Zelda's Fairy Fountain played on and on. Repeating it's self until Lisa's vision got fuzzy. Lisa fell asleep on her bed and sighed in relief. Sleep is what she needed, sleep to calm the mind. 

-*-Lisa has been asleep for thirty minutes now, a dream floated to Lisa....-*-

_~Lisa stood up. It was pitch black. It looked like she was in a tunnel. There was a small dot of light at the end of the tunnel. Lisa's instincts told her to go forward, get the piece of light. Lisa started walking, then starting running as the tunnel walls flew by. Step by step, mile by mile, Lisa grew farther away from the light. "Wait's happening to me?!?!" Lisa cried as she flew off the other side of the tunnel. Lisa kept on falling and falling. It felt like a whole millennium passed while Lisa was falling. Suddenly, someone caught her. "Who are you?" Lisa asked. No one answered but Lisa was instantly dropped to the floor. Lisa looked up and saw two familiar faces. A bright blue light surrounded Lisa as she transformed into Sailor Star Angel. Sailor Star Angel stood up and looked at the shadowy, yet familiar, faces. The first figure stepped forward into the light. It was a mysterious sailor! It wasn't familiar at all, or was it from a previous life? The second figure stepped forward. This time, Sailor Star Angel knew who it was. It was a Mysterious Star Sailor. Sailor Star Angel was a Mysterious Star Sailor. There were three Star Sailors. Sailor Star Angel, Sailor Zelda, and Sailor Galaxy. "Sailor Zelda?" Sailor Star Angel asked the second figure. Sailor Zelda nodded and stepped back into the darkness, she disappeared. "Who are you?" Sailor Star Angel asked the first figure. The first figure smiled and stepped forward into _**_brighter_**_ light. This time, Sailor Star Angel gasped. Before time could continue, Sailor Star Angel heard a faint "mew! mew!" in the distance. Then Sailor Star Angel de-transformed back into Lisa and came back to her present life...~_

"Huh?" Lisa asked, waking up. 

Kitty was standing on Lisa's stomach. 

"What's up, Kitty?" Lisa asked.

"Nothing is up except for that!" Kitty pointed outside the window.

Lisa got up from her bed and looked outside. It was terrible. Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus, Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter were all dead and bleeding on the roadway. 

"What happened?!" Lisa asked, trying to stay calm.

"I don't know, Lisa. But you better transform." Kitty replied.

"I'm not transforming and fighting a force that can kill Sailor Moon!!!" Lisa exclaimed, jumping away from the window.

"Want me to go outside and fight?!" Kitty threatened, tears in her eyes.

"No, Kitty. But why are you crying?" Lisa asked, picking up Kitty and holding her.

"Luna....my---" Kitty started, then cut herself off with tears.

"Luna your what?" Lisa asked.

"Luna is my mother! And she's dead right in front of Sailor Moon!!!!" Kitty burst out crying. 

Then Lisa understood why Kitty was really crying: Luna had been alive when Neo Queen Serenity's mother was Sailor Moon. Luna was alive when Neo Queen Serenity was Sailor Moon. Luna was alive when Serena was Sailor Moon. (she still is, or was) 

"I'm so sorry Kitty. But who could kill Luna when she's suppose to be alive forever?" Lisa asked the ceiling.

There was a huge bang and Sailor Moon and friends disappeared. Lisa ran over to the window and looked outside. The last time she looked out the window, windows were cracked. Pots were broken and flowers were dead. There _was_ blood all over the street, but now it's gone. 

"What happened now?" Lisa asked herself.

Lisa stood up and walked downstairs. She opened the door and went outside. Everything was normal. Lisa looked up into the sky, it was sunny and birds were singing. It must of been an illusion. No, it was to real. 

"Everything is going wrong today!" Lisa exclaimed, listening to the sentence being echoed from the tall buildings. 

Lisa sighed and went back inside. Then there was another bang and everything re-appeared. Dead Sailor Moon and friends, broken windows, pots, doors.... Blood on the road. Dead flowers. Lisa's eyes widened and she ran back to the door. While she was opening the door, there was another bang and everything disappeared. Lisa went back inside and sighed again. She went upstairs and sat on her bed. She turned on the TV and saw that the news was on. She listened closely for anything that happened about the Sailors. 

"A strange thing has happened today, in Kluxztown city. Just five minutes ago, there was a strange army force," 

Lisa listened more closely. A army?

"Sailor Moon and gang turned out dead the second after the army arrived. It seems like Kluxztown's only hope of surviving this world is gone. Tune back in ten minutes and there will be a full report of this incident..." 

Lisa knew enough. She turned off the TV and stared at the sunset. Everything was normal now, but where was Kitty? 

Chapter 4: Let's Battle For The Truth!

Lisa walked upstairs and searched under the bed. 

"Kitty?"

No reply.

"Sweet Kitty?" 

No reply.

"Sweet Kitten?" 

No reply. Lisa noticed what was wrong. Kitty had gone off to find Luna. Lisa didn't worry and got ready for bed, she fell asleep and the dream she had earlier came back.

_~Lisa was back in the tunnel. Knowing what to do, Lisa turned around and stepped back into the darkness. She fell and remembered someone would catch her. Instantly, someone did. Then they dropped her and Lisa stood up. "We meet again." said the first figure. Lisa stepped forward to touch the figure but instantly got smashed back. She transformed into Sailor Star Angel and walked forward again. This time the force was stronger and almost knocked her out. "I'm asking politely, who are you?" Sailor Star Angel urged. "I shall not say and I will not say." the first figure stated. Sailor Zelda was still the the darkness, a troubled look was on her face. Sailor Star Angel turned to her and asked, "What's wrong, Zelda?" Sailor Zelda didn't reply and disappeared into the darkness. Something was wrong, she didn't reply nor show her face. "What is this dream for?" Sailor Star Angel asked. "This dream is nothing..." with those words the walls came crashing down and the mysterious sailor disappeared. While the walls were cracking, Sailor Star Angel ran into the darkness. The force was gone but there was no way for her to get out. This was her fate. She understood now. She wasn't ready to die. Yet she felt something on top of her and she de-transformed. The light sucked her back into the present time.~_

"Uh....huh?" Lisa asked. 

"Good, you're alive!" Kitty exclaimed.

"Where were you earlier?" Lisa asked.

"It wasn't earlier, it was last night." Kitty replied.

"Oh...." Lisa turned her head to the clock.

"Get up, school time." Kitty jumped off Lisa's bed. 

Lisa got up and got dressed. She didn't bother to listen to the messages. It was 6:45. She has plenty of time. Lisa went downstairs for breakfast and then got on her bike. Kitty popped her head out of the backpack and mewed softly. Lisa started towards school. Once in math class, Lisa settled down. Everything seemed to be going okay, but that dream bothered her. Lisa started doodling while Mrs. Terra was talking. 

"Lisa!" Mrs. Terra exclaimed.

Lisa looked up.

"Stop doodling and pay attention. You get detention for this!" Mrs. Terra exclaimed, obviously sad she had to do it. 

Lisa looked down at all her planets and stars. She crumpled the paper up and put it in the trash can. After math, after lunch, after history, after everything...came detention. Lisa had never been to detention and was the first person there. A few other kids filed in, silently. Lisa looked at the kids and then looked at the last person. Lisa remembered her, it was Kito! 

"Kito!" Lisa whispered.

"Hello Lisa." Kito whispered back. 

Detention began and extra homework was a pain. Kitty popped her head out of Lisa's backpack and looked at Kito. 

"Target detected." Kitty whispered.

Kitty jumped back inside the backpack. After detention, Lisa went over to Kito to talk.

"What's been going on?" Lisa asked.

"Nothing, you?" Kito replied.

"Nothing." Lisa looked at her shoes.

"I understand now, Lisa." Kito said.

"Understand what?" Lisa looked more alert.

"I am hiding something from you and you are hiding something from me." Kito replied, looking desperate.

"Well....." Lisa started.

"I understand." Kito stated. 

"Meet me at my house and I'll explain." Lisa handed Kito a piece of paper with her address.

"Thanks." Kito replied and ran off. 

Lisa slowly walked back to her house. What did she understand? Before Lisa could explain, she had to know what Kito understood. Lisa opened the door of her house and then remembered exactly what Kito had said, _"I am hiding something from you and you are hiding something from me."_ It was true. Lisa was a Star Scout and she was hiding that from everyone except Kitty and Sailor Zelda. Lisa came up with a plan. 

"If I ask her to tell me what she's hiding from me first, then maybe it'll have something to do with my hiding something?" Lisa nodded.

The door bell rang. Kito was here. Lisa walked over to open the door. Kito walked in silently. Her tail was flicking everywhere. Kitty watched silently as Kito sat down and tucked her tail back into her skirt. 

"What are you hiding from me, Kito? Let me know first." Lisa asked.

"I am hiding only the truth." Kito replied.

Lisa was speechless.

"What are you hiding from me, Lisa?" Kito questioned.

Lisa smirked and replied, "I am hiding only the truth." 

Obviously, Kito was speechless. There was a huge bang on the door and some windows cracked.

"WHAT'S GONIG ON?" Lisa shouted. 

There was another bang on the door and it broke. A monster was there. 

"Great...." Lisa muttered. 

Lisa ran off to the kitchen to transform. Kito noticed what was happening and disappeared upstairs. The monster walked in and smiled softly at Kitty. 

"Help...?" Kitty asked, guess she had to be the decoy.

Kitty heard a faint shout, _**"Super Angel Crystal!"**_ Yes, hurry up Lisa! Super Star Angel came running out of the kitchen. The monster had Kitty and was killing her! 

"In the name of all the Stars. I will fight for the future and die in the future. Let the present try to kill me, but they will only destroy the past! I am Super Sailor Star Angel, guardian the Time Stars! I will punish you and protect the Earth!" Super Star Angel shouted at the monster.

"Oh?" the monster asked.

"Yeah!" Super Star Angel powered-up. 

"My name is Topaz and I'm here to take over the world. Do you have a problem with that?" Topaz asked. 

Super Star Angel settled down and thought for a second, "Yeah." 

Topaz was a tall bronze eagle. Obviously, Topaz could walk on her claws. 

_**"Bronze Feather Flash!"**_ Topaz shouted.

Millions of bronze feathers flew in Super Star Angel's view. The more feathers that came, the brighter the topaz light became. Super Star Angel felt like she was going to go blind when someone blasted Topaz and Topaz fell against the wall. The light cleared and there was a shadow on the balcony.

"Topaz, stop your evil doings and right them from wrong. I am here to help you do that! I am Sailor Silver Kitty, guardian of the cats of the future. I will show you right from wrong and wrong from right, protecting the Earth at the same time!" Sailor Silver Kitty jumped down the balcony just as Topaz was getting up. 

"I don't really care how many Sailors there are, I know I can destroy the world and take over the Universe. As long as I know that you two are dead." Topaz stated. 

_**"Fire & Star Sniper!"**_ called Super Star Angel. 

A bow and arrow appeared in Super Star Angel's hands. She took an arrow with a star as the point. Once she touched the arrow, it burst into flames. Super Star Angel got ready to fire. Super Star Angel let go of the arrow and watched it soar through the air. The flaming arrow was right on target with Topaz's eye when Topaz side-stepped and the flaming arrow caught the house on fire. 

There was some more chanting, "I am Sailor Atlantis. Guardian of Atlantis and ruler of the mystical water. You shall not hurt my sister nor Sailor Silver Kitty. Step back, Topaz, you now have three to battle!" 

Super Star Angel smiled brightly at Sailor Atlantis. 

_**"Atlantian Wave Hit!"**_ shouted Sailor Atlantis. 

A bunch of water appeared, half of the water aiming to put the fire out, the other half towards Topaz. The half towards Topaz hit 'em square in the chest, knocking his breath out. The other half of the water put the fire out with a 'sizzle'. 

"Thanks, sister!" Super Star Angel called. 

Sailor Atlantis smiled back. 

"I will come back soon, just wait." Topaz called, disappearing. 

Sailor Atlantis and Super Star Angel ran off into the kitchen. They de-transformed to Lisa and Kannia. Sailor Silver Kitty ran upstairs. Lisa walked out of the kitchen with Kannia and looked around, no Kito. 

"Is the monster gone?" Kito asked, slowly coming down the stairs. 

"Yeah, it is, don't worry." Lisa replied. 

Was it possible that Kito was Sailor Silver Kitty? 

"I want you to meet my sister, Kannia." Lisa pointed to Kannia.

"Hello, Kito, is it?" Kannia asked politely. 

"Yes, my name is Kito. Hello Kannia." Kito smiled. 

Chapter 5: The Dream 

"I must go, I'm sorry." Kito said. 

"It's alright. Kannia, thanks for dropping by. Kito, see you soon!" Lisa said.

Kannia walked outside and walked home. Kito also walked outside and headed home. Lisa closed the door and sighed.

"So...." Kitty started.

Lisa walked upstairs, obviously ignoring Kitty. Lisa changed into her nightgown and went to bed. Kitty curled up next to Lisa's feet. That strange dream invaded Lisa again. 

_~Lisa was, yet again, back in the tunnel. Before turning around and going down to the darkness, Lisa transformed into Sailor Star Angel. Turning around, Sailor Star Angel noticed something shiny on the floor of the tunnel. This was different. Sailor Star Angel bent down and picked the item up. It was a locket. The locket had a black pawprint on it and bright yellow moon. Sailor Star Angel slowly opened the locket. There was a note. The note was written in a foreign language so Sailor Star Angel tucked it into her pocket. The locket disappeared. Sailor Star Angel continued into the darkness, falling, falling, and falling. "Ow!" Sailor Star Angel hit her bottom on the hard floor. "Why didn't you catch me?" Sailor Star Angel asked, looking up at the mysterious figure. "_**_I_**_ do not catch you, it is your hope that catches you." the figure replied. Sailor Star Angel turned her view towards Sailor Zelda. "Zelda, why are you ignoring me?" Before Zelda could disappeared, Sailor Star Angel asked the figure, "Can you make her stay, please?" The figure nodded and Sailor Zelda couldn't disappear. "Let me repeat myself." Sailor Star Angel got up. "Why are you ignoring me?" Sailor Zelda did not reply. "Reply...." the figure said. "Let her understand why." "Why what?" Sailor Star Angel asked. "I am Topaz." Sailor Zelda spoke up, a troubled look on her face. "You're Topaz?!?!" Sailor Star Angel stared at Sailor Zelda. "Yes, I am Topaz. I attacked you today. I tried to kill you. I tried to kill Sailor Atlantis." Sailor Star Angel thought for a second. Weren't there three sailors attacking Topaz? "What about Sailor Silver Kitty?" Sailor Star Angel asked. This time, Zelda did not reply. The figure stepped forward into the light and smiled. There, was Sailor Silver Kitty. "I did not attack Sailor Silver Kitty because she is my friend. My master, my ruler." Sailor Zelda smiled. "Hehe, yes, Sailor Star Angel. You do not know my human form and I can attack you any time. I leave you to decide. Die with your fate in this dream or choose to come with us." Sailor Star Angel took a step back. "Like I would ever break my promise with Neo Queen Serenity! I will die with honor and die right now if I have to." Sailor Silver Kitty smiled, "Let it be so." Sailor Zelda and Sailor Silver Kitty disappeared as an earthquake started. Sailor Star Angel hold on for dear life. Rocks flew around in the air, hitting everything in sight. The walls were crashing down also. A huge rock hit Lisa on the face and Lisa's mouth starting bleeding. "I will not break my promise towards Neo Queen Serenity!" Sailor Star Angel kept saying to herself. Another rock was heading towards Sailor Star Angel. Sailor Star Angel braced herself for the impact, but instead, the rock stopped in Sailor Star Angel's hand. The cracked open and there was a decoder for the note. "And now I get this!" Sailor Star Angel exclaimed. Sailor Star Angel took the note and decoded it. This is what the note said:_

___Dear Sailor Star Angel,_

_ Go ahead and decode the note. While doing this...._

_While Sailor Star Angel was reading, a huge rock flew over and hit the note, tearing it in two. The second half flew off into the distance. "Nooo!" Sailor Star Angel screamed. Something appeared on the note and Sailor Star Angel read it, _**_"You cannot leave this dream without reading the note."_**_ Then, once Sailor Star Angel finished reading that sentence, it disappeared. "Now they tell me! This is so cheap." Sailor Star Angel looked up and another rock was heading her way. It hit her face and her mouth starting bleeding even more. "This can't be happening!" Tears formed in Sailor Star Angel's eyes. This was her fate. She would be beaten to death from rocks. Then, everything stopped. It was like time froze. Sailor Star Angel stepped back. At least she could move. Then Sailor Star Angel understood. This was her only way to find life. Sailor Star Angel looked upwards and prayed a thanks to Sailor Pluto. Then she ran off towards the distance to retrieve the other half of the note. She picked it up and ran back to where she was. The decoder was on the floor. Sailor Star Angel sat down and starting decoding. This is what the note said:_

___Dear Sailor Star Angel,_

_ Go ahead and decode the note. While doing this, all the rocks will settle down and after you finished decoding the note, you will l come back to the present. I am warning you that Sailor Silver Kitty isn't what you think she is. Either is Sailor Zelda. Think about only the truth and goodness and everything will be healed. Good job in standing tall. I reward you with another chance. _

_The rocks settled down and Sailor Star Angel de-__transformed__ into Lisa. The present came back into sight and Lisa looked up at her ceiling. She was back.~ _

Chapter 6: Another Life**?** It Can't Be That Simple. . .


End file.
